Macbeth Glamis
Macbeth Glamis (グラームズ·マクベス, Gurāmuzu·Makubesu) is the Doctor of the Blood Pirates as well as being the one who writes down the exploits of the Crew. He has earned the epithet of Macbeth of the Oath (誓いのマクベス, Chikai no Makubesu). Appearance Macbeth is described as being foppishly dressed in refined, Medieval-esque clothing. He has brown eyes and his hair is red-orange. He wears a green coat over a grey-blue shirt, both with numerous buttons, a brown belt, a black cape, black gloves, black pants, black boots and an orange tie. He is always carrying a book with him and has a feather quill attacked to his coat by a chain. Personality History Macbeth was born and raised in the North Blue on an island not far from Flevance. When he was 10, he became the apprentice to a highly skilled Doctor from Drum Island that had moved to the island Macbeth grew up on. When the Doctor who trained him died of old age, Macbeth took over the practice there. When the outbreak of the "Amber Lead Syndrome" happened, Macbeth was the only one who spoke out about trying to treat the citizens of Flevance, citing the Oath that all Doctors take. For this, he was exiled, meeting Blood D. Baron shortly thereafter and joined the Blood Pirates. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Advanced Medical Skills: Macbeth, from the age of 10, was trained by a Doctor from Drum Island in the field of medicine. Because of this, he is highly knowledgeable in all aspects of medicine, from pharmacology to surgery, practically being a walking Hospital on his own. *'Pressure Point Knowledge': from his vast medical knowledge, Macbeth knows the location of all the pressure points on the body. This allows him to put his medical knowledge to use in combat situations and allowing him to deal with opponents while causing the least amount of pain. Macbeth combines this knowledge with Kung Fu. Kung Fu: Macbeth has learned two forms of Kung Fu that focus on striking pressure points and joint manipulation, the Mantis and Snake Styles respectively. These styles allow Macbeth to defeat his opponents while causing the least amount of pain to them. Haki: is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. *'Kenbunshoku': allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Macbeth's use of this Haki seems to be more for sensing the murderous intent, emotions and nature of others. *'Busoshoku': allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Macbeth uses this form of Haki in order to fight Devil Fruit Users, though he's also been known to defend others with this Haki. Trivia *Appearance is that of Caster of Red from Fate/Apocrypha **Caster of Red is based on Shakespeare the Playwright *Name comes from one of Shakespeare's plays Macbeth **First name comes from the titular character **Macbeth starts the play off as the Thane of Glamis *The Oath that is referred to in his epithet is the Hippocratic Oath Category:Male Category:Males Category:Blood Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Doctor Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Fighter Category:North Blue Characters